Isaac Ferdinand McMysaard
Isaac Ferdinand McMysaard is one of the main characters for the third board game series. He happens to be the suspended Chancellor of the Government Council at Cambridge University right now, and he has also become the King of one of the major European nations, the United Kingdom (after the murder of his father). Unlike the character that he reflects, Ryouta Ishida, he will be introduced as the first villain for the series that will eventually turn over to the hero side. He will represent the character of AthrunZala00 for the third series, and will also be voiced by AthrunZala 00. Personality and Ability Isaac has a very calm nature, and he is also very intelligence. However, he can easily become annoyed with people who choose to argue his ideas, as seen in Episode 2, when Isaac becomes agitated after Matthieu la Wellsearia speaks his opinion. He revolves his life around politics, since he is now a king, but he does have fun sometimes, when he's not dealing with Russia. As a Royal of the European nations, Isaac has a special ability that he obtained as a trait at birth. His ability is labeled as Time Manipulation, which allows him to use time however he pleases. This ability is shown off in Episode 2 of the Third Series, when he freezes three thugs who tried to jump him. He also uses time in the battle against Matthieu la Wellsearia in Episode 9 and 10, as well as stopping incidents at the festival in the first movie. Isaac can also use two elements of Black Magic, which are Fire and Dark. All Royal family members have a special trait that is passed down from different generations. This is shown in the first movie when Zivon Lutrova, Matthieu la Wellsearia's nephew, uses Teleportation just like Matthieu can. However, Isaac has yet to reveal what his generic trait is. However, by how quickly he was able to make it back to scene where the roller coaster fell apart in the first movie, and since he is one of the fastest character in the show for speed, it is assumed that his ability is Super Speed. With his death in Episode 24 of the Third Series, and then his revival in Episode 25, Isaac obtained a new power. The power is finally revealed in Episode 38 of the Third Series, which becomes known as Nephilim. This power can only be used by channeling chi and angelic powers together, which Isaac trains to obtain in Episodes 38 through 40 of the Third Series. With those powers obtained, the user then has the ability to create miracles that will grant any wishes the user asks for. This is used in Episode 41 of the Third Series when Isaac wishes for Matthieu la Wellsearia's death and peace to engulf the world. The huge side effect to this is when the power is first used, there's a ninety-nine percent chance the user's body will become paralyzed. However, it is assumed that Isaac is saved from this by his father's luck charm, which is given to him by his sister, Jessica McMysaard, before he goes into battle. Appearance Isaac's appearance closely resembles that of Togainu no Chi character, Akira. His hair is still the same length, but it is black instead as well as a green shade for his eyes. He wears a blue coat, made partially of fur, with a red shirt and white (or blue) jeans. He owns a katana and two Beretta 92FS pistols as well, but they are only on him when he leaves campus. However, when he is involved in politics for England, he wears clothes that make him look royal. Isaac's Past Not much is known about Isaac's past. He lived the life of a Royal prince for England. However, he really only attended parties and social balls. His family was close friends with Alixzandur McMardus's family, so the two were real close childhood friends since birth. Eventually, a new family, the Aeoniux family, would move into the area and the married couple would become close friends with Isaac's parents. At a social ball a week after the Aeoniux family moved in, Isaac would get to met the Aeoniux sisters, who would become close friends with Isaac and Alix. A possible movie project about Isaac's past may be in store, and this will also be the first time that Isaac's younger sister, Jessica McMysaard, is revealed. In the Third Series, Isaac continuously reveals bits of his past. He reveals information about his fight against Matthieu la Wellsearia, where he easily beat him. However, this would lead to war between England and Russia, which England would be aided by the rest of the European Union and America. In the end, Isaac's father, Mikiehl Isaac McMysaard, would kill Matthieu's father, Maakahlov vi Wellsearia, deciding the war in England's favor. Otherwise, most of his pasts stories revolve around the social ball held by his father ten years ago, especially when he reveals his new deck as the King of Games, Ryouta Ishida's, favorite deck. Relationship with Others Isaac shows numerous relations with the wide variety of cast. Alixzandur McMardus: Isaac's childhood friend. Their parents have always known each other so Isaac and Alix grew up together since birth. They are both in the same class, eat lunch together, and live in the same dorm together, showing how close their friendship is. In Episode 10 of the Third Series, when Matthieu la Wellsearia is about to stab Isaac with a katana, Alixzandur takes the blade through his abdomen instead. After that, Isaac immediately calls for Léon to help him out. This shows an even stronger relationship of friendship between the two. The two are still close, but Isaac tries to keep Alixzandur out of fights, which leads to Alixzandur becoming annoyed with Isaac. In Episode 40 of the Third Series, Alix finally tells Isaac that he was hired by Isaac's father to be Isaac's bodyguard. That is why he guarded Isaac in Episode 10, leading to the wound he suffered. However, Isaac relieves him of that duty and places two new duties for him to accomplish: protect the Aeoniux sisters and try to build a relationship with Alice Aeoniux, since she loves Alix. Elizabeth Aeoniux and Alice Aeoniux: Sisters who are also childhood friends with both Alix and Isaac. The two sisters hang out with the two boys all the time, and they even have one-sided crushes on the two guys (Alice to Alixzandur and Elizabeth to Isaac). Since the two like to help people, Isaac asks them to join the Student Government Council, since he can trust them for help. When the two die in Episode 30, Isaac becomes really depressed, along with Alixzandur. However, with a new Hybrid monster made from Elizabeth, Isaac has become more confident of himself. He still plans to revive the two, showing his great bond with the two. In Episode 40 of the Third Series, Isaac reveals to the group (mostly Alix) that the two girls are in love with the two boys. Isaac knew for a while that Elizabeth loved him and that Alice loved Alix. Isaac apologizes to Elizabeth since he loves Maria Dubert, but wishes for them to stay friends. As for Alice, Isaac tells Alix to build a relationship with her and protect the two girls. Léon de Puissant and Scott von Bhuurhenberg: The Prince of France and Prince of Germany respectively. They are close friends with Isaac, both in school and for political reasons. All three are very smart and very strong, making them great allies. The three always go together to deal with diplomatic problems, such as the bombing of the Eiffel Tower in Episode 8 and the return of the Japanese Prime Minster's jet in Episode 10. The three fight, along with Alixzandur McMardus, fight Matthieu la Wellsearia in Episodes 9 and 10, that ends in a victory for the Council. As of late, the three have been taking on a bunch of missions in a group of their own, showing how close the three are as friends and in comparison with The Sannin of the previous series. The two assist Isaac with many problems, especially the final battle in Episode 41 of the Third Series, when the two fight Andrei zi Wellsearia and kill him. Now that all three of them are kings of different European countries, they will now work even harder as allies to make the world a better place. Maria Dubert: Vice Chancellor of the Council at the university. Not much is shown between the two, but they seem to have secret feelings for each other. Isaac can count on her whenever he needs to run off to take care of diplomatic affairs. Eventually, Isaac accepts his feelings for her, but refuses to tell her until he feels he is ready. However, Matthieu happens to be in love with her as well, which is the reason why he continues to take her from Isaac. Isaac always gets around to saving her from Matthieu though, showing he has great feelings of love for her. Eventually, Isaac learns that Matthieu is in love with Maria, making his hate for Matthieu grow even more. In Episode 39 of the Third Series, as a way to keep her away from Matthieu, he finally receives the courage to propose to Maria, who happily agrees to the engagement. In Episode 40 of the Third Series, Isaac promises that he will make it back alive and hates that he may be paralyzed when this is over, but he says that the two will work it out somehow. In Episode 41, at the end, it is revealed that Maria is pregnant, which throws Isaac off but he just accepts it since he believes it would be wrong to leave her alone with the kid. Matthieu la Wellsearia: Isaac's rival. The two don't like each other, and they always disagree on whatever topic is being discussed before them. When the Council finds Matthieu has teamed up with Kazumaru Ichiyori in Episode 9, Isaac states that he'd been waiting for Matthieu to screw up so Isaac could take him down. After Alixzandur McMardus is wounded by Matthieu, Isaac becomes very angry and, with the help of Scott von Bhuurhenberg, heavily wounds Matthieu, causing Matthieu to retreat. With Matthieu leaving Cambridge, Isaac feels great knowing he doesn't have to see Matthieu every day now. However, since Russia continuously causes problems for the Royals, Isaac is having to deal with him almost everyday. With every passing episode and every wrong mistake Matthieu makes, Isaac vows to kill him even worse that before. After all the training that Isaac takes part in, he and the rest of the allies decide to finish off Russia. Isaac gets helps from Matthieu's older brother, Dmitri eu Wellsearia, to fight Matthieu. However, it is Isaac, with the use of his ability, Nephilim, that finishes off Matthieu. Chauncy: Isaac's personal butler, who was hired by his father, Mikiehl Isaac McMysaard. He takes care of Isaac's needs and helps with the Council since Isaac is always at school instead of home. For a while, Chauncy stays with Millie Walker's parents, caring for their needs since Isaac loses his throne to Australia. However, when he gains it back, he rehires Chauncy to take care of the Council again. The rest of the Council: As other people Isaac must work with in the SGC, he has made friendships with them all. The Minster Island Cast: Even though some of them don't like the Royals because of the numerous taxes placed on the island, Isaac and the rest of the Council try to assist the island to make good terms between the island and the European Union. The Council has already gained some ground by becoming close friends with Kari Anderson and some of her friends. At the end, Isaac states that this island should carefully be watched by all of the European nations, in order to help out the country and to keep Kari safe, since she holds the next great ruler for Japan inside of her. Dueling Skills Isaac is a member of a royal family, but when he is not dealing with foreign diplomacy or royal affairs, he duels in his free time. He likes to refer to himself as "being just as good as the former King of Games", obviously referring to Ryouta Ishida from the original series. As of now, Isaac uses only two decks. Burn Dragon Deck The first deck that Isaac uses, which is his main one for the first thirty episodes of the Third Series, is a Burn Dragon Deck. This deck consists of mostly fire monsters that inflict effect damage to the opponent's life points. However, there are some Dragon monsters that are in the deck as well so he can Cross Summon his ace card, the Hybrid Monster, Blazing Soul - Blue Hellfire Dragon. Winged Zombie Deck The second deck that Isaac uses, which is his main one for the last ten episodes of the Third Series, is a Winged Zombie Deck. This deck happens to be owned at one time by the King of Games, Ryouta Ishida. This deck consists of a mix of Zombie monsters and Blackwing monsters, which will help him to Cross Summon his ace card, the Hybrid Monster, Undead Soul - Hellish Zombie Hawk. Notes